


Schiffe versenken

by CharlesObscure



Series: Drunkstein [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bad Puns, Bitchard, Drunk Sex, M/M, Schneider's being a bit of an ass, Suspicious Till, Swearing, Teasing, Tension, i'm sorry about the frau schneider fantasy, i'm sorry pls don't shoot me, long chapters, mention of BDSM, this fic is so fucked up i dont even know, usage of German, weird fantasies, weird porn magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesObscure/pseuds/CharlesObscure
Summary: A disgusting magazine, a disgruntled Richard, some alcohol and confessing weird fantasies. No one thought that this triggered a whole series of events that happened during the span of two days and changed the relationship between two particular guitarists.





	1. Dienstagabend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these idiots from this particular German NDH band, and I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I'm always happy receiving any comments :)
> 
> (i'm so sorry for this weird fic omg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _typos can be kept or thrown into the trash ;)_

„I have some advice for you, Richard, go and look for someone to suck your dick, your moody ass is getting on my nerves!“, Schneider said and sighed. His band mate had been extremely moody the last few days. Richard just shot him a look, looking up from the music magazine he was reading. “But it’s true! You’ve been sulking a lot, did something happen?” Richard just shook his head. “None of your business!” Schneider rolled his eyes. “Or even go and jerk off, this might help too…”, he mumbled. “You’re disturbing the creative flow that is usually going on between the six of us” “As if we had been able to write anything good the last few days! It’s not my fault that no one is giving any particular idea!”, Richard angrily said. 

They had been trying to come up with ideas for songs to their new album, but after some small success in the beginning, everything came to a standstill, and it pissed Richard off. However, it wasn’t only that fact that pissed him off. It really was almost like Schneider had said, he needed someone to suck him off. Maybe that would also help him with the lost creativity.

„Oh wait, you weren’t able to find anyone to suck your dick? Was it because you found a grey hair? A grey pubic hair? Must’ve been quite a shock for you”, Schneider taunted.

„Halt die Fresse, Schneider!“, Richard angrily hissed, throwing a magazine against the drummer, who just caught it and snickered. He opened the magazine and flipped through the pages, grinning. „Ach, Richard, I didn’t know that you were into fat, hairy old women“, he said and showed him a rather unappealing picture of one of said hairy old women. „Ew, what the hell?“ „Jetzt tu doch nicht so, you know that this turns you on“ „Who the fuck reads this kind of shit anyway?“ „You, apparently“ „Fuck off, Schneider“

Flake entered the room, holding a beer in his hand and sat down onto the couch next to Christoph. The drummer handed him the magazine. „Apparently this is what Richard is into these days“ Flake took it and had a look at it. „Großmutter Theodora, der große Star des neuen Pornokrachers „Yeti-Omas im Paarungsfieber – sie rammeln wie die größten Karnickel“ im Portrait“, he read out loud, „there is even a pop-up picture!“ He opened it and dropped it again afterwards, laughing hysterically and spilling some beer onto the carpet. „There...is...even...a part where you can feel the hair, like in those children’s books!“ Flake was tearing up now and Schneider took the magazine again. “Let me see…oh my god!” He was laughing as well. “Komm, Richard, have a feel, bet you will like it” “Ach fickt euch doch!”, the guitarist muttered and lit up a cigarette. A few minutes passed, his two band mates sniggering occasionally while flipping through the disgusting magazine before Till entered the room. 

He noticed Richard’s sour expression and the two other’s childish giggling. “What are you doing?”, he asked. Schneider held up the magazine. “We have discovered Richard’s secret fetish – fat, hairy old women!” Till had a look at the magazine. “Oh, this one? I wanted to throw it away, but seems like I forgot doing so” “Wait, what, do you know it?” “Yeah, they handed them out for free at the sex shop, put one to each purchase, and I just noticed it when coming back” Schneider gave him a suspicious look. “What were you doing at the sex shop?” Till grinned. “I got a new set of dog collars, after we broke some at the last show. And I might have bought some other things as well” Schneider pouted. “Ach, and I thought we finally had something to tease Richard with, something scandalous” Till laughed. “Sorry to disappoint you!” He then pulled out some bottles of vodka, rum and tequila out of a plastic bag. “But I got us these!”, he said. Richard nodded approvingly. It was going to be a good night. 

Paul and Ollie joined them a few minutes later, carrying two crates of beer with them. “Hey Jungs, seemed we all had the same idea!”, Paul exclaimed and put the crates onto the ground. “Any special occasion?”, Ollie asked and laughed as Till shrugged. “Not really, I just had the thought that I was in the mood of one of these evenings” “Ooh, good idea, we also thought that this might help with our stupid songwriter’s block! We have already had good song ideas and concepts while we were pissed”, Paul laughed and pulled six beers out. Soon everyone held a bottle in their hands and they raised their glasses to their lost creativity. 

Till was the one who brought up the topic, after throwing away the hideous magazine he got from the sex shop. “I want everyone to tell each other one of their weirdest fantasies! Sexual fantasies”, he added, after Paul gave him a questioning look. “Oh god”, the guitarist groaned. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”, Till said, grinning. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit”, Richard muttered, downing another shot of tequila after saying so. “Okay, Till, why don’t you start? You seem to have something in mind”, Schneider said, raising an eyebrow. Till flashed him a toothy grin and sat down onto the sofa. “Alright, there is this beautiful blonde woman, tied up against a cross, like a sinner, wearing a light white dress. I would be the priest, tear off her dress and fuck her, while she tells me all of her sins and begs for forgiveness. I would then forgive her sins, but only after taking her from behind as well” He laughs. 

“That wasn’t even half as bad as I expected”, Flake mumbled and took a sip of his beer. Ollie just snorted. “Couldn’t think of any other one just now”, Till said and shrugged. “Your turn, Schneider!” The drummer sighed. “Ah man, I can’t think of any…oh wait, there was one! I once fantasised about Frau Schneider coming to life, making me her slave and forcing me to eat her out while she was watching Desperate Housewives or some shit. I was pretty fucking wasted that time, so don’t judge me!” Paul almost fell off the sofa, as he was laughing so hard. “So you were taking fucking yourself to a whole new level then”, Richard said and laughed. “As I said, I was very drunk that time. Okay, Flake, you’re next!” 

But Flake didn’t get his turn just now, as they joked some time about Schneider being abused by Frau Schneider, all while drinking some more and eating cheap supermarket snacks. “Alright, Doktor Lorenz, you wanted to tell us something earlier, I think”, Till said, trying not to slur his words as he was starting to feel a little drunk. Flake had now exchanged his beer to rum, and after taking a sip, he answered. “Yes, sometimes I like to think about being a pirate, sailing around in my ship, then getting abducted by one of these sirens, being held hostage, she sings my brains out and sucks my soul out through my dick…”  
“Ooh, how deep, Flake”, Schneider teased. “Literally, ‘being deep-throated to death in the deep blue sea’-deep”, Richard said and laughed hysterically. “What about you, Ollie?”, Flake asked, trying to ignore Richard’s nerve-racking cackling. The bassist thought about it for some time. “I don’t think I have one”, he simply said and turned his attention back to his bottle of beer and the rest of the chips. Schneider did not want to accept his answer and tried to get out more of him, but the other just ignored him.

By the time it was Richard’s turn, they were already quite drunk, Ollie had just left a few minutes ago as he wasn’t in the mood anymore and Flake looked like he was falling asleep any second. “Jetzt du, Richard”, Paul slurred and looked at his fellow guitar player. “Yeah, give me a second, I have to think about something, oh ja!” He grinned wickedly, as a particular fantasy came to mind. “So I’m alone, in this dark room, I’m all tied up, on my knees, can’t see a bit, but I hear that someone is behind me, approaching slowly. I can feel them hit me, once, twice, three times, hard, with some kind of whip and I want to scream but I’m gagged, nothing can escape my lips…” He closes his eyes as he imagined the scene, shuddering, feeling his dick react inside his pants. “I still don’t know who it is, but they continue to hit me, until I can feel my skin break…afterwards they grab my hard cock and tease me, play with me until I almost can’t bear it…”, he hoarsely said, biting his lip. “Oh, Richard, I did not know that you were a slut for some BDSM!”, Schneider laughed. 

Richard grinned and shrugged. “I just once thought about it, that’s all” “Jaja, Richard, that’s what they all say” Till teased. “Have you ever tried it out?”, he asked. The black-haired guitarist shook his head. Paul didn’t pay any more attention to their conversation. He had an image stuck inside his head, the image of a hard, tied-up Richard on his knees, begging for some relief. He swallowed, trying to get it out of his head, but his drunken mind did not want to let go of that particular thought. He was glad that no one seemed to remember that he was the only one that did not indicate a dirty fantasy, as they now all made fun of Flake who had fallen asleep and off the sofa. 

Schneider excused himself as well, staggering towards his room, followed by a confused Flake, who did not seem to realize where he was. Now it was only Paul, Till and Richard, the latter two still talking about sadomasochism. “…you have to bear in mind that breath-play is a very risky technique…” Paul only listened with half an ear to their strange conversation, as he tried to think about anything else than Richard on his knees. His fellow guitarist gave him a questioning look and lit up a cigarette, taking a deep drag before turning this attention back to Till. Paul gulped. Did this fucker just do this on purpose? He stared at his band mate, how he sucked at that cigarette, almost obscene. 

Paul felt his dick twitch in his pants as he continued staring at the other man, thinking about how these obscene lips would feel around his dick, how he would look up to him with these green-blue eyes, his eyeliner already smudgy around the edges… He flinched and forcefully tore his gaze away, shaking his head. What was he thinking? This was his good friend and band mate, they have known each other already for a very long time! He should not think about him in that kind of way. He did not want to think anymore about how Richard would look like on the floor, all tied up, with his dick in his mouth.

His thoughts got interrupted by Till, who gave them a wicked grin. “Have you ever had any fantasies about someone of the same sex?” Richard took another drag of his cigarette and shrugged. “I’ve never cared about it, really”, he said. “Oh, so you have?”, Till asked and grinned. Richard blew him some smoke into his face. “Like I said, I never cared about what kind of person comes into my mind when I have a wank” “Interesting…”, Till mumbled and then turned his attention towards Paul. “What about you, Paulie? Have you ever fantasised about someone of the same sex?” Paul flinched and felt caught off guard. 

How did Till know that he just had some dirty thoughts about Richard? “I…um, I don’t know…”, he stuttered, feeling heat creeping up his face. “You, Till?”, Richard asked back, sucking on his cigarette and giving Paul time to cool his hot face with an ice cube. “Well, I always think about women, but I have imagined it once” He shrugged and took a big gulp of his rum. They sat together in silence for a while, everyone drinking some more, until Till wished them a good night and went towards his room. 

Richard and Paul were the only ones left, still drinking in silence. Richard broke it by accidentally knocking over a bottle of beer. He swore and stood up, trying to ignore his spinning head and staggered towards some tissues, to clean up the mess he made. “Scheiße”, he mumbled and tried to clean the puddle, but he had to kneel down, as he almost lost his balance. Paul looked at the other man, amused by his attempts to clean up the spilled beer and how focused he was whilst doing so. 

Richard had finally managed to mop it up and sat down again. “Phew, I think I need a drink for this effort”, he slurred and laughed. Paul poured him some vodka and watched him down half the drink in one go. “Paulchen, wie viel haben wir schon getrunken?”, Richard asked and pushed some hair out of his face. “Keine Ahnung…”, the other said, “but it must’ve been quite a lot, because I can’t seem to think straight anymore…” “How so?”, his band mate asked and pulled out another cigarette, lighting it up and looking at Paul. Paul swallowed hard and tried to look away, but his gaze was fixated on the other man’s lips. “All this talking about fantasies…”, he hoarsely said. “Why, Paul, did it not turn you on?”, Richard teased and took a long, slow drag at his cigarette. “Stop it, Richard…”, the other said, feeling his face heating up again. “Oh, yeah, I’ve just remembered, but did you give a fantasy too, Paul?” “N-no…” “Why not? I want to hear it now” “No!”, the other one blurted out, “I don’t think you want to hear it” “Why, Paulchen? Is it something very kinky?”

Richard bit his lip, shifting around on the couch as he watched his fellow guitar player burying his face in his hand. There was a weird tension coming up between them, and Richard wanted to know Paul’s fantasy, very, very badly. “Komm schon, you can tell me anything…” “Not this one…”, Paul whispered, knowing very well he couldn’t tell the other man that he had thought about him.

Richard grabbed Paul lightly by the arm, and the other looked up, his face deliciously flushed, and Richard felt the strong urge to kiss him. “Hey, Paul…” “J-ja?” “Have you ever thought about fucking a guy?” “W-was?” “You heard right…”, Richard hoarsely said. “Have you ever thought about fucking a guy?” Paul gulped. His heart started to race, he was not sure what Richard tried to ask him and why. 

“I don’t know…”, he whispered and continued to stare at the dark-haired man, who took a last deep drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out. “I have…”, Richard whispered back and shifted closer towards Paul. “Richard, what are you doing…?” “I have no idea, Paul, all that I know is that I can not stop thinking about how hot it just got in this room and that I want to rip off my clothes…” Paul swallowed hard. “Do it, then…”, he breathed, and his drunken mind sent him pictures of a naked Richard and how he’d look like being fucked from behind. “Oh Gott…”, Paul mumbled, his cock now half-hard, and he had to look away from Richard, who was now so close his breath was hitting Paul’s cheeks. 

“You want me to strip, ja, Paul?”, Richard said, and he felt his dick react inside his pants. He was feeling so, so hot, his gaze fell onto Paul’s lips again, and this time, he did not think twice.

Paul’s head was spinning, spinning so fast, he could taste the vodka on Richard’s lips and the mixture of the alcohol, cigarettes and Richard’s own unique taste made it absolutely divine. A small groan escaped him and he flinched, pulling back. Richard looked at him, breathing heavily. “Why did you kiss me?”, Paul managed to hoarsely slur. “Weil ich musste, Paul…”, Richard whispered. “I thought that it might stop this fucking heat…” He bit his lip again, staring at Paul, and the other guitarist reacted by quickly biting Richard’s lip as well, making him moan and then he kissed him again, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth.

The heat seemed to get even more intense, and Richard kissed back, more roughly, their tongues fought for a while, before his hand sneaked underneath Paul’s shirt and Paul grabbed a handful of Richard’s hair. Paul broke the kiss, again, his pants now feeling uncomfortably tight, and he pulled on the other’s hair, making him moan again. “You want it rough, Paulie?”, he groaned and managed to take the other’s shirt off. He bit and sucked on the newly freed skin, leaving a mark on Paul’s neck and travelling further south. 

Paul moaned and pulled on Richard’s hair again, making the other man stop his sucking and he looked up to him. “You don’t want me to suck you, Paul?”, he asked. Paul did not answer and just grabbed him by the shoulders, claiming his lips again and biting his tongue. The rhythm guitarist’s hands sneaked now as well underneath the other man’s shirt, pinching a nipple while doing so. Richard threw his head back and hissed, the movement went straight to his already rock-hard cock and he quickly pulled off his shirt. Paul gulped as he looked into his band mate’s eyes, almost dark filled with lust. He only hesitated for a couple of seconds, before he let his hand trail further downwards Richard’s upper body and slide underneath the waistband of his pants. 

“Ah, wait, let me-“ Richard fumbled at the fly of his pants, opening them and pulling them down, allowing Paul better access. “Oh, ja, Paul!”, he shouted, digging his nails into Paul’s back, as the other now wrapped a hand onto his erection. “Komm, Richard, let me hear you…”, Paul whispered and started to move his hand, at first slowly, then faster, as he got intoxicated by the sounds Richard made whenever he gave a small twist at the head of his dick. “I’m close, so close Paul, ah, let me come, bitte…”, the black-haired man moaned, and oh god, Paul never thought that Richard begging him for release would sound so fucking hot, but oh, it did, so he sped up his movements, and listened to Richard’s moans getting louder and louder.

Only for a short moment he thought about silencing the other man by putting a hand onto his mouth, but then Richard’s head flew back and he let go one last growl before he came, all over Paul’s hand and onto his stomach. 

Richard sat there for a while, catching his breath and tucking himself back into his pants, before he gave Paul a cheeky grin and bit his fellow guitar player’s lips again, pushing his tongue into Paul’s mouth and squeezing his hard dick over his pants. Paul’s breath hitched in his throat, and he interrupted the kiss, moaning and helping Richard to free his erection from his pants. Richard wrapped a hand around him and kissed his neck, before suddenly bending down and taking the tip of Paul’s dick into his mouth. “Oh Gott, Richard!”, he hissed and arched his back, clinging onto the other’s thigh and moving the other hand into his black hair. 

Richard released him again, and Paul tried to protest, but didn’t as his band mate slid off the couch and dropped to his knees, taking him deeper into this mouth his time. Paul moaned, the sight in front of his eyes so fucking erotic and he knew he wouldn’t last long, even though the other’s sucking was rather sloppy. Richard now used his hand as well, looking up to the other man. He let go of him for a moment, whispering: “Komm für mich, Paul…”, before continuing his actions, faster and more intense. 

Paul pulled onto Richard’s hair, arching his back, wanting to desperately fuck the other man’s mouth, he needed the release, was so close but still not there yet, and Richard must’ve felt his desperate reaction, because he just let him, let him fuck his mouth and tried his best not to gag. Paul was moaning now, he could feel the edge already, just a little more…

And then he came as well, screaming into the abyss and desperately grasping onto the other’s hair, before his vision faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):_  
>     
>  _(i'm sorry you probably don't want to know this)_  
>   
>   
>  **1.** „Halt die Fresse, Schneider!“ - "Shut up, Schneider!"  
>  **2.** "Ach" - "Oh"  
>  **3.** "Jetzt tu doch nicht so" - "Don't make a fuss"  
>  **4.** „Großmutter Theodora, der große Star des neuen Pornokrachers „Yeti-Omas im Paarungsfieber – sie rammeln wie die größten Karnickel“ im Portrait“ - ~~you don't wanna know this one, believe me...okay, but on your own risk:~~ "Grandmother Theodora, the big star of the new porno blockbuster "Yeti-grannies ready to mate - they hump like rabbits" portrayed"  
>  **5.** "Komm, Richard" - "Come on, Richard"  
>  **6.** "Ach fickt euch doch" - "Fuck you all"  
>  **7.** "Hey Jungs" - "Hey guys"  
>  **8.** "Oh ja" - "Oh yes"  
>  **9.** "Jaja, Richard" - "Sure, Richard"...  
>  **10.** "Scheiße" - "Shit"  
>  **11.** “Paulchen, wie viel haben wir schon getrunken?” - "Paulchen, how much have we been drinking?"  
>  **12.** "Keine Ahnung…" - "No idea..."  
>  **13.** "Komm schon" - "Come on"  
>  **14.** "Oh Gott..." - "Oh God..."  
>  **15.** "Weil ich musste, Paul..." - "Because I had to, Paul..."  
>  **16.** "Bitte" - "Please"  
>  **17.** "Komm für mich, Paul..." - "Come for me, Paul..."


	2. Mittwochmorgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _typos can be kept and thrown into the trash ;)_   
>  ~~i'm so glad that you seem to like this stupid fic aaa thank you so much!~~
> 
>  
> 
> omg i'm so so sorry for the long delay, but i was hit with a serious case of writer's block...
> 
>  
> 
> ~~lots of drama here, idk, i love drama tho! i'm sorry if this was confusing at some parts, but it all made sense in my head...~~
> 
>  
> 
> my apologies if this is too awkward

Richard awoke, face-down on the sofa, with a terrible headache. He slowly sat up and swore. There was a terrible taste in his mouth and his shirt was missing. He groaned and massaged his temples. Richard blinked, trying to get an overview of the room he was in, despite his light sensitive eyes. The room was a mess, bottles and empty chips bags lying around and there were some weird stains on the sofa. Richard winced and stood up, his stomach churning and he started to clean up the empty bottles and the other trash. God, they must’ve really drank a lot last night, he felt terrible.

He swore again and searched for some sunglasses, as his head seemed to explode any second. The guitarist finally managed to get a pair, putting them into his pocket. Now only his shirt was still missing, but he didn’t care for the moment, staggering into the bathroom. He had a look into the mirror, grimacing, before the bright bathroom lights got the better of him, and he had to puke his guts out. 

Schneider passed by the bathroom and grinned, as he heard Richard throwing up. “Guten Morgen, Richard”, he taunted and sniggered, as a raspy “fick dich” followed. 

Richard had finished puking and now washed his face with cold water, starting to feel a little alive again. He put on his sunglasses and a clean t-shirt and walked towards the balcony, through the living room. He lit up a cigarette and thankfully took the cup of coffee Flake handed him. Richard and Flake quietly smoked their cigarettes, all while enjoying the cool morning breeze and their cups of coffee. 

 

Paul opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and a little disorientated, before he realized he was in his bedroom. He did not remember how he got there, as his last memory from last night was how Richard, Till and him had some more drinks after the others had left. He got up and changed into something more comfortable, before walking into the kitchen where he first gulped down a glass of water and then poured himself some orange juice. He then walked into the living room and sat down onto one of the couches. Till joined him a few minutes later, handing him a cup of coffee and throwing a paper bag onto the coffee table. “Croissants”, he said, after Paul gave him a questioning look. “Thanks”, the rhythm guitarist said and took one.

The others joined them as well, sooner or later, and they had their breakfast together in silence, before Schneider broke it. “Man, how long where you guys up last night? Or, better question, how much did you drink? Richard looked like shit this morning”, he said and laughed, as his band mate flipped him off. Till shrugged. “We had some more drinks together, and then I left, so I have no idea how long Paul and Richard were up.”

“I’m not sure if you have heard it as well, but sometime last night there were two people having the time of their life somewhere close to my room!”, Schneider grinned and had a sip of his coffee. “Ach ja?”, Till asked, throwing a strange look at Richard. “No way, I was asleep last night!”, the other protested back. Or was he? “I’m not implying anything there, Richard!”, Till said and laughed. “Hey, Paul, was ist das an deinem Hals?”, Flake interrupted Till’s laughing and all the attention turned towards the rhythm guitarist? “Huh, what?”, he asked. “Ooh, it’s a love-bite!”, Flake exclaimed and everyone started whistling and shouting, while Paul hid his face in embarrassment. 

“Wow, Paul, what did you do last night?” “Hey Paulie, did you bump into a groupie yesterday?”, Schneider shouted and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I bet it was you who had some fun last night!” Paul shrugged. “I can’t remember anything”, he confessed and the others started teasing him. 

Richard excused himself and went towards the bathroom, ignoring the ruckus and he felt a questioning look on his back. He went into one of the stalls, as his right thigh itched and he pulled his pants down, examining it. His breath hitched. There were several scratches on his leg, he traced some of them and felt a sudden surge of arousal sweeping through him. He gulped. What the hell had happened yesterday?!

Richard washed his face once again afterwards, trying to remember if something had happened, and he startled as he heard someone approaching. “Oh, Paul, you startled me!”, he said, drying his face. “I’m sorry”, the other said, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you okay?”, Paul asked him. Richard nodded. “Yeah, just a headache, nothing bad” He looked at his band mate, gulping as he noticed the hickey on his neck. “What the hell happened last night?”, he mumbled. “Wieso fragst du?”, Paul asked and looked at him. “There are some weird scratches at my thigh…”, Richard whispered and looked at the other man as well. An image flashed before his eyes, the image of Paul’s face close to his and his hand around Richard’s hard dick. 

Richard swallowed, not sure what to make of this image, he looked into his friend’s eyes and he felt a weird tension coming up between them, his heart beating faster. 

Paul looked back at him, searching for signs why his fellow guitarist was confused. He rubbed his neck, absent-mindedly, and felt a strange echo of teeth and tongue where he supposed his love-bite was. “Say, Richard, there have not been any groupies around this place, have there?” “I have not seen any, so I don’t think so…” Paul’s thoughts were racing, he stared at his band mate and his gaze fell onto the other’s lips. Could it have been…?

Curiosity struck him, and he took a step towards Richard, observing his reaction. He heard him swallow hard so he stepped even closer, noticing the way his own body seemed to respond to the proximity and the tension between them. “What are you doing, Paul?”, the other man breathed and backed away, until his back hit the bathroom wall, but Paul continued approaching him.

“Oh…”, Paul whispered, inches away from the other man, as he remembered. A haze of blurred images flashed by his eyes, and he flinched, slowly stepping away from his friend. He turned around and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a confused Richard behind.

Richard’s head was spinning, he was still dazed by Paul’s closeness and his sudden disappearance. Just what the fuck had happened last night? Paul’s reaction made it obvious that something weird must have gone on. Something that involved him, too. 

 

Paul fled the scene, running along the hallway, mortified. He passed Till, who gave him a questioning look, but he ignored him and just continued running, outside, almost colliding with Schneider who was taking out the trash. “Hey Paul! Paul!”, the drummer called after him, but Paul ignored him as well, his heartbeat pounding inside his ears. He finally stopped running after a while, catching his breath and checking his surroundings. He had run into the small forest that was behind the house they were staying in. A series of images from last night flashed by his eyes again, and he trembled. This was bad. Shit. “Scheiße! Verfickte, verdammte Scheiße!!!”, he screamed and kicked away some leaves. He and Richard…they had…  
His knees gave in and he had to sit down onto the mossy ground. Paul buried his face in his hands. He had no idea how to deal with this. 

The two of them were best friends, and both of them had children, for god’s sake! Paul’s girlfriend had just broken up with him recently, but he was not so sure about Richard. The fact that Richard was a guy was the least of his problems. What mattered the most was that they were band mates. And best friends. One does not drunkenly fuck their best friends. Not lying, he had always been attracted to Richard in some way, but only a foolish person would have called Richard Z. Kruspe ugly. He’d’ve never thought he’d act upon his attraction in _that_ kind of way.

Paul did not want to think about what happened next, what their actions would mean for the future of the band if it ever came out, and most importantly, how was he going to face Richard again? His head was spinning again, he pulled out some grass and tried to figure out a strategy.

What if he just pretended that this never happened? That way it’d never come out and they would not have to deal with the consequences! He had a gut feeling that Richard did not remember anything, just like he did before…

 

Back in the house, Schneider had finished putting out the trash and went back inside, shaking his head at Paul. He had looked like he’d seen a ghost. Schneider wondered if something might have happened, as his band mate was seemingly upset. He passed the living room, where he heard a certain keyboarder swearing in frustration.

“What the hell are you doing Flake?”, Schneider asked and stepped inside, and then closer towards the coffee table, where Flake and Ollie were sitting on yesterday’s beer crates and scribbling on some paper, a piece of cardboard between them. “Schiffe versenken”, Ollie replied. “Oh? Who’s winning?” “Ollie”, Flake sighed and pointed at his paper. Schneider had a closer look onto the battlefield and grinned. “C4”, Ollie exclaimed and Flake swore again. “Versenkt!” Schneider laughed. “Watch out for those soul-sucking sirens in that water!”, he said and left for the kitchen, still laughing. 

 

Richard composed himself and left the bathroom, trying to act normal again. He went into the kitchen, pouring him another cup of coffee, where he met Schneider, who was cutting up some bananas for an apparent milkshake. Richard took a sip from the coffee and winced. Cold coffee was absolutely hideous.

“Still moping, was, Richard?”, Schneider asked him, chopping up the last banana. “None of your fucking business!”, Richard snubbed. “Whoa, ganz ruhig, I was just asking!”, his band mate gave back, hands in the air, with one hand still holding onto the knife. “Did something happen last night?” “What?” “Between you and Paul?” “Wieso fragst du?!” “Because Paul ran past me, face pale and he is behaving very strangely” “Ach ich weiss es doch selber nicht!” “Was meinst du?”, Schneider asked and finally put the knife down. “I don’t have any goddamn memories of what the fuck happened!” Schneider gave him a look. “Did you two maybe-“ “Leave me alone, this does not concern you!”, Richard angrily said and stormed out of the kitchen. 

He angrily wandered around, before going outside to light up a cigarette. He furiously took a drag, hands shaking. He was in a bad mood from Paul’s strange behaviour, his own hazy memory and Schneider’s suspicious look. Richard quickly finished the cigarette, and immediately lit up another one. He’d almost finished smoking, as he noticed Paul walking towards the building from the nearby forest. Richard threw the cigarette away and thought for a moment, before making his way towards his fellow guitar player. The other man spotted him and walked into the other direction, along the side of the house towards the front door, clearly avoiding him. “Paul!”, Richard shouted and quickened his pace, closing the distance between him.

“Hey, Paul, bleib hier! Don’t go away again! I need to ask you something!” Richard grabbed his fellow guitarist by the shoulder. “Was willst du?”, Paul asked, voice sounding strained. “Ich möchte reden”, Richard said. Paul finally turned around. “About what?” Richard hesitated. “Yesterday”, he answered. Paul was about to walk away again, but Richard grabbed his other shoulder as well. “Richard, let me go. Trust me, you do not want to know this…” “Come on, Paulie! So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein…” “Oh Richard, du hast ja keine Ahnung…”, Paul hoarsely said and finally turned around.

Richard flinched, because Paul was close, a little too close. Richard could smell his cologne and couldn’t help but stare at him. He suddenly had the inexplicable urge to push his friend against the wall and push his tongue into the other’s mouth. Paul gulped. “W-we…”, he stuttered. He could not look at Richard, with his handsome face and his stupid smudged eyeliner. “Yes?”, Richard whispered. Paul silently cursed his stupid mind, because he remembered the way Richard looked with his dick inside his mouth. “We fuc-“ Paul could not bear to finish his sentence. 

Richard licked his dry lips. What was it? Did they probably…? His head started spinning again, but Paul had stepped closer towards him, interrupting his thoughts with his hot mouth and his tongue flicking over Richard’s lips. Richard gasped, taken by surprise. After a few moments of shock, his body then just gave in and he quickly mirrored the other’s movement. Their tongues fought for a while, he grabbed a handful of Paul’s t-shirt before interrupting the kiss. Richard was staring at him, wide eyed and breathing heavily. “We fucked, didn’t we, Paulie?” Paul just nodded. “And the worst part is, I want to do it again…”, he confessed. Richard swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling bone-dry. “Was machen wir da jetzt…?”, Paul whispered. Richard opened his mouth, but didn’t dare to say anything, he just stared at his band mate. “Komm schon, Richard, sag was, we can not continue to stand here forever…”, the smaller guitarist mumbled.

Richard did not say anything, but let his actions speak for himself as he pushed Paul against the nearest wall and kissed him again, with more intensity this time. A groan escaped the other man’s throat, and he pressed himself against Richard. “There you have your answer…I want to do it again too…”, the dark-haired whispered. Paul gave him a look and smirked. “We have to deal with the consequences sooner or later, but first, I want to do this…” He slid a hand into Richard’s pants and wrapped a hand around the other’s already half-hard dick.

The taller man sucked the air through his teeth and jerked his hips. “Oh, Paul, du Schlingel…”, he breathed and grinned wickedly. Paul just started moving his hand a little, enjoying the other’s quiet moan and the way his cock grew harder. “Do you- ah, really want to jerk me off here, in front of the house, where we are so exposed?” Paul stopped his movements. “You’re right…” he said and removed his hand from Richard’s pants. Richard was breathing heavily. “I’m kind of glad you stopped right now, otherwise I’d’ve ripped off your clothes and-“ He interrupted himself and stepped away from Paul, as he thought he had heard footsteps approaching. They quickly checked their surroundings, but it appeared that Richard had just imagined things. “Let’s get inside, shall we?”, Paul said and Richard nodded.

They both went inside through the front door, Richard trying to compose himself once again and hoping that he did not run into someone. He was a shaking, aroused mess. Paul must’ve surely noticed the state he left his band mate in, but he did not seem to care about it. Richard quietly swore revenge. As they passed along the hallway they ran into Till who was sipping on a milkshake and leaning on the wall. “Scheiße”, Richard mumbled and tried to hide his arousal with his hands. “Hey Till, what are you drinking?”, he said, louder this time. Till gave them a look, raising an eyebrow. “Banana milkshake, Schneider made some”, he said. “O-oh, lecker, I hope there is still some left”, Paul stuttered, blushing. “In the kitchen, ja…”, the singer said, still looking at them suspiciously. He then turned his attention towards Paul. “Is everything alright with you?” “W-what, why?” “You seemed pretty upset before”, Till said and took another sip of the milkshake. “Oh yes, alles bestens…” Paul answered. Richard grit his teeth next to him, but the situation helped his dick calm down a little, and he could move his hand into his hair, pushing a strand away. Till was still eyeing them, but then he just shrugged and left them for the kitchen.

“Phew, that was an awkward encounter…”, Paul sighed. “Verdammt, ja, I almost died just now!” Richard said. Paul laughed, and so did Richard. “Was nun?”, Paul asked. Richard’s eyes had a mischievous glint in them. “I’d say we continued where we left before, but only if you are still up for it”, he said and bit his lip. “Scheiße, ja”, Paul murmured. Richard then made a beeline for his room and opened the door, gesturing Paul to join him, but the other did not move yet. “I guess I’ll get some of that milkshake, just so that it does not look too suspicious...”, he said. Richard laughed and stepped into his room. 

Paul went into the kitchen, avoiding Till’s judging eyes and poured himself the rest of the milkshake. He had a sip, it tasted delicious, and he wanted to walk towards the hallway again, but Till stopped him. He eyed Paul again and mumbled: “You know that you can talk with me about anything, and you definitely behaved quite weird today…” Paul shook his head. “Thank you Till, I will consider it, but everything is fine now. It must be the hangover” “If you say so, Paulchen…” Till called after him, but Paul was already leaving, carrying the milkshake with him. He carefully looked around and then entered Richard’s room, closing the door behind him. 

“What took you so long?”, Richard said. He was sitting on a chair, holding a wooden box in his hand. He put the box onto the dresser and got up. Paul put down the milkshake and shook his head. “Till held me up, he was asking me about earlier…” Richard sighed. “Always concerned, is he?” Paul grinned. Richard stepped closer towards him. “Where were we…?”, he asked. Paul reminded him by pulling him close and kissing him, passionately. “Oh yes, there…” Richard said, grabbing Paul by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall again. They kissed again, almost violently, teeth clashing together. It felt like a fever, their bodies reacting on their own, Richard grabbing Paul’s ass and Paul moving his hands into Richard’s hair. 

They had to stop after a while, breathing heavily. Paul could feel Richard’s hard dick against his leg, and he was just as hard, wanting to grind against the other man. “Tell me what you want to do to me Paul…”, Richard whispered. “Ich möchte dich auf dem Boden fesseln…”, Paul hoarsely confessed, licking his lips. Richard gave him a wicked grin. “So _that_ was your fantasy from yesterday?” Paul did not answer, just ground his hips against Richard’s and listened to the other’s moan. “Ah, maybe some other time, I’m already too hard now…” Paul nodded. Richard tried to pull Paul’s shirt over his head, but he failed and the other had to do it himself. Richard took care of his own shirt now and fumbled at Paul’s jeans. “Okay?”, he asked and pulled the jeans down. Paul nodded and stepped out of them. “Ja…”, he moaned as Richard wrapped a hand around his erection and freed him from his underwear.

“Ich will dich hören…”, Richard said and started moving his hand. “Ah, Richard!”, Paul moaned, throwing his head back. “Genau so…”, Richard whispered and leaned forward, kissing Paul’s neck and leaving another mark, next to the old one. The smaller man shuddered and another sound escaped his throat. 

The dark-haired let go of Paul for a second and opened the door, leaving it ajar. “W-what are you doing…?”, Paul breathed. Richard gave him a wicked grin. “Revenge”, he just said and pinned him against the dresser. “I’m going to fuck you against this dresser, with the door ajar, so everyone could hear us…” Paul made an embarrassing gurgling noise, face bright red. Richard quietly laughed and opened the wooden box, grabbing a tube of lube. He opened the tube and squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand. “Turn around…”, he whispered and Paul did as he was told, a little scared, but also incredibly aroused, leaning against the dresser. “This only hurts a little…” Richard said and generously coated a finger with the lube, before wrapping his other hand around Paul’s hard dick again. Paul hissed and threw his head back, and this allowed Richard to massage the other’s muscle and slowly entering his finger.

He could hear Paul sucking the air through his teeth, so he stopped, allowing Paul to adjust, before he moved both his hands for a while. “Oh Gott, Richard…this is…ah…” Paul could not finish his sentence, before Richard entered the second finger. Richard felt his cock grow harder and harder, the more he moved his hand and the more sounds Paul made. He adjusted his hand a little and let go of Paul’s dick, then he heard Paul make a choking noise. He moved his fingers again, and Paul had to leave one hand from the dresser and put it over his mouth, stifling a loud moan. Richard grinned and did it again, and again, until Paul was a quivering mess. Richard then let go of him, ripping a condom open and sliding it over, covering himself in lube as well.

“Ready?”, Richard asked and Paul could barely nod, like the mewling mess he was. “Just- just fuck me already”, he quietly whimpered. And Richard did, slowly entering, trying not to hurt his band mate. Paul gave a gasp, Richard’s dick bigger than his fingers, and it burned. “Bist du okay?”, Richard whispered. Paul nodded, the burning sensation slowly starting to fade away, making room for much bigger arousal than before. “Fuck Paul, you are so tight…” Richard grit his teeth and started to rock his hips, wrapping a hand around Paul’s dick again, moving it in time with his thrusts. Paul put the hand over his mouth again, moaning. “Faster”, he mumbled and Richard sped up his movements, slamming the smaller man against the dresser. 

Richard just then realized that not only Paul was at a disadvantage here, but also him, as he was usually quite…loud. And him fucking Paul against the dresser made a lot of noise.  
“Harder…”, Paul quietly moaned, “fuck me harder…” Richard grabbed his hips with both hands now. “Are you sure about that? It will leave bruises…”, he asked, breathing heavily. “Y-yes…ah, just do it!” And Richard did, the dresser banging against the wall with a loud “thud” with each thrust.

They did not notice that the glass of milkshake fell down from the dresser, the glass breaking and spilling its contents on the floor.

“Did someone leave the window open again?”, they suddenly heard Flake say, his footsteps approaching. Paul turned his head towards Richard, mortified, but he had already passed the point of no return, and so had Richard. Flake came closer and closer, they heard him open the door and were ready to face the worst. It was at that moment Richard went over the edge, he bit down on his fist, tasting blood and trying to stifle his moan. Richard came hard, his orgasm blinding him for a moment. He calmed down a little afterwards and heard Flake rummaging around the room next to his, closing the window. Paul quietly moaned, he was close as well, the thrill of almost getting caught had almost sent him over the edge. “Richard…”, he whimpered. “Please…”

The dark-haired slowly retreated and then wrapped his hand around Paul’s throbbing dick again. It only needed a few movements and Paul arched his back, coming with a choked groan, all over Richard’s hand and onto the dresser. His knees then gave in, and he slumped against the dresser. “Fuck…”, Richard breathed, laughing. He helped Paul up, and they quickly got dressed again, cleaning up the mess they had made.

After they finished, Richard grabbed Paul by the scruff of his neck, quickly pulling him close. “That was good…wanna do it again sometime?”, he whispered into his hear. “I’d love to”, Paul mumbled and gave him a wicked grin.

The two guitarists went to join the others in the living room, where they were trying to figure out good song ideas again. Richard sat down onto the couch and Paul joined him, wincing as he sat down.

“What were you doing?”, Schneider asked. “You were gone for quite some time!” “Yeah, we heard the sound of glass breaking”, Ollie said. “Y-yeah, well, I was working a little on this riff idea Richard showed me earlier, and I accidentally knocked over a glass with milkshake…”, Paul said, his cheeks flushed. Till raised an eyebrow. “And you, Richard?” “What me? I was taking a walk through the forest!” “Oh really? How come I did not see you leave?”, Till asked, his eyebrow almost touching his hairline. “W-well…”, Richard stuttered, but Schneider interrupted him. “What riff is it? Please show us, Richard!”

The guitarist flinched and threw Paul a look. Paul just raised his hands apologetically. Scheiße. That was a fine mess they had gotten themselves into. „Sure, I’ll just get my guitar...“, he said and went into his room. Quickly, he needed to think. He grabbed his guitar, frantically thinking about a good riff idea he had, but never showed his band mates. Richard managed to remember a pretty decent one, so he went back towards the others. “Okay, listen to this”, he said and played them the simple riff several times. “Needs some work of course, but I thought that this was something we could use”

“Ooh yes, das ist gut! We can definitely work with that!”, Flake said and started discussing with Schneider and Ollie. Till was still not having it, eyeing Paul and Richard who were sitting at the far end of the couch. “Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr mir irgendetwas verheimlicht?”, he mumbled with narrowed eyes. “That’s just your imagination, Till”, Richard laughed. “Oh yes?”, Till said and got up. “Let us discuss this in the kitchen quickly…” He left for the kitchen, gesturing Paul and Richard to join him. “Was willst du, Till?”, Richard said, leaning against the kitchen door. 

“Were the two of you fighting earlier?”, the singer asked. “Don’t worry, everything is fine now”, Paul said, not wanting to make him worry even more. “Yeah, we…reconciled…”, Richard said, smirking. Till raised his eyebrow again. “Ach ja? You mean to say that that was not the wind slamming the opened window against the window-frame?” Paul choked on the glass of water he had just poured himself, beet red. “What do you mean?”, Richard innocently said, but still smirking. “Oh, you know exactly what I meant. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else. To be honest, I already had a feeling about it yesterday”, Till grinned. “How so?” “Oh, it’s just that Paul was quite obviously lusting after you, and that way you were teasing him with your cigarette…”

“You’re just too good at observing other people…”, Richard mumbled, his ears red as well. Till laughed and went into the living room to join the others again. Richard and Paul shared an embarrassed look, before following the singer.

“You know what? This riff would perfectly fit the first snippets of lyrics I drunkenly wrote last night…”, Till said, winking at the two guitarists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small glossary about the random German snippets I used (in order of appearance):
> 
>  
> 
>  **1.** „Guten Morgen, Richard!“ - "Good morning, Richard"  
>  **2.** "Fick dich" - "Fuck you"  
>  **3.** "Ach ja?" - "Oh really?"  
>  **4.** „Hey Paul, was ist das an deinem Hals?“ - "Hey Paul, what's that on your neck?"  
>  **5.** "Wieso fragst du?" - "Why are you asking?"  
>  **6.** "Scheiße! Verfickte, verdammte Scheiße!!!" - "Shit! Fucking shit, damn it!!!"  
>  **7.** "Schiffe versenken" - "Playing battleships" (it's a very fun game, look it up!)  
>  **8.** “Versenkt!” - "You sank my battleship!"  
>  **9.** "Whoa, ganz ruhig" - "Whoa, calm down"  
>  **10.** "Ach ich weiss es doch selber nicht!” - "I don't even know it myself!"  
>  **11.** "Was meinst du?” - "What do you mean?"  
>  **12.** "Hey Paul, bleib hier!" - "Hey Paul, stay here!"  
>  **13.** "Was willst du?" - "What do you want?"  
>  **14.** "Ich möchte reden" - "I wanna talk"  
>  **15.** "So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein..." - "It surely isn't that bad..."  
>  **16.** “Oh Richard, du hast ja keine Ahnung…” - "Oh Richard, you have no idea..."  
>  **17.** “Was machen wir da jetzt…?” - "What do we do now?..."  
>  **18.** "Komm schon, Richard, sag was" - "Come on, Richard, say something"  
>  **19.** "Oh, Paul, du Schlingel…” - "Oh Paul, you naughty boy..." (i'm sorry ahahaha but i love the word 'Schlingel')  
>  **20.** "Lecker" - "Tasty/Yummy"  
>  **21.** "Alles bestens" - "Everything is great"  
>  **22.** "Verdammt ja" - "Yes, damn it"  
>  **23.** "Was nun?" - "What now?"  
>  **24.** "Ich möchte dich auf dem Boden fesseln…" - "I want to tie you up on the floor..."  
>  **25.** "Ich will dich hören..." - "I want to hear you..."  
>  **26.** "Genau so..." - "Exactly like that..."  
>  **27.** "Bist du okay?" - "Are you okay?"  
>  **28.** "Das ist gut!" - "That's good!"  
>  **29.** "Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr mir irgendetwas verheimlicht?" - "Why do I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me?"
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i kind of want to write another chapter, what do you guys think? some bonus stuff maybe?~~


End file.
